Modern techniques of displaying death care merchandise include U.S. Pat. No. 759,045, which discloses a product display board capable of displaying multiple product display lines. By arranging three product lines in rows along the board, the '045 Patent offers a comparison of the options available to those in the market for death care merchandise. However, this display fails to provide for the display of memorial merchandise (such as bronze memorials or markers) in more than one plane, a more attention grabbing and appealing method of display. Additionally, this display system fails to angle the memorial merchandise in the line of sight of the prospective purchaser, thus better engaging the prospective purchaser. Finally, the '045 Patent does not offer illumination to aid in a purchaser's consideration.
The need exists therefore for a display system which permits the exhibition of a greater volume and a greater type of death care or memorial merchandise with greater ease on the prospective purchaser. In addition, the need exists for a display system which can be more easily assembled and utilized than afforded by the systems of the prior art that will more easily engage the attention of prospective purchasers of memorial merchandise and provide a method of display that allows the prospective purchaser to consider various design lines of memorial merchandise and visual materials.